At the present time, electricity and gas meters display on their front face a series of figures which express the consumption of electricity or gas. These figures are read periodically in order to prepare the consumption invoice. These periodic readings create serious constraints and involve a high outlay.
Many solutions have been provided for doing away with the above-mentioned readings. These solutions have involved placing inside the meter a sensor capable of detecting the passage of a reference mark on a rotary disc during each revolution of the latter.
Whenever the reference mark is detected, an electronic component associated with the sensor supplies an electrical signal. These electrical signals can be converted into electricity or gas consumption.
The reading of the consumption can thus be carried out remotely.
However, fastening these sensors inside the electricity and gas meters presents difficulties.
In fact, it is important to place these sensors at a constant and exact distance from the rotary disc carrying the reference mark, so as to obtain reliable and reproducible measurements.
The solutions provided hitherto are unsatisfactory because they entail modifications to the meters and excessive assembly times.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the disadvantages of the above-mentioned solutions.